Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler
Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler is Dethklok's former producer and current engineer for their albums. Bizarrely, after his initial ordeal, Knubbler has proven immune to the 'Curse of Dethklok', in which the band's employees, fans or even simple bystanders are injured/killed in random, usually gruesome ways after spending even small amounts of time around them (in many ways this immunity is similar to that of Charles Foster Ofdensen & Chef Jean-Pierre). He is known for his trademark laugh. History Past Dick Knubbler had a shady past. His laundry list of felonies are tax evasion, disfiguring a co-worker's face with acid, and soliciting prostitution and drugs. Initially, he was facing many years in jail for his crimes. Season 1 Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler was hired to be Dethklok's music producer. He is first introduced in "Dethwater", where he is sent to monitor Dethklok's album recording by the Tribunal in exchange for having his criminal record erased. Dethklok's music convinces him to turn on the Tribunal, and he promises to report on the merits of their new record to the label (Crystal Mountain Records) upon his return to the surface. While traveling back in a bathysphere, he is attacked by a giant seahorse mutated by radiation leaking from Dethklok's submarine. In his attempt to escape, his eyes explode from rapid decompression. They are replaced with new "dark metal" robotic eyes which can look in different directions and glow in response to his mood (red for anger or pain, green otherwise). He returns as Dethklok's producer in the episode "Dethkids," helping to produce for Murderface's long-awaited Planet Piss side project, although he appears (without speaking) in the episode "Dethkomedy" as an observer in the courtroom. The Dethalbum credits Knubbler with producing, engineering, and mixing it. Season 2 In "Dethvengeance", he helps the band move all their songs onto their newly created "water format", only to be infuriated when the band uses said water for mundane everyday tasks, such as making ramen noodles and refilling an aquarium. He also produces the band's long-awaited album in "Dethrecord" and stays extremely patient with the band, despite their eccentric behavior such as Pickles threatening to kill him, Nathan wearing a suit of armor as he records, Skwisgaar needing to record his guitar tracks while sky diving to remedy his guitar's grounding problem, and Toki accidentally erasing those tracks, forcing them to re-record them the same way. Season 3 He later appears in the episode "Dethmas" working with Murderface on a Christmas Special. However, Dethklok's mothers cause trouble when they try to spend time with their sons, and Knubbler tries to get Murderface out of it only to be punched by Stella Murderface. He manages to find a financial backer (the church), but he is drunk & swears during the meeting, forcing Murderface to handle it himself, agreeing to the church's demands (no swearing, sex, violence, or nudity). Knubbler & Murderface manage to convince the rest of Dethklok to appear in the special as guest stars and include Dethklok's mothers to help out. Knubbler & Murderface decide to go along with the church's demands, but Nathan (angry at discovering the special is backed by the Church), Dr. Rockzo (high on cocaine), Toki (threatening to kill Rockzo for stealing his "Secret Santa" presents) and the mothers (horny and drunk on booze) ruin it, causing the church's Reverend to attack Murderface on live television & Knubbler is left to sign off, ending the Christmas Special. He later appears in "Dethsidiuals", working with Dethklok on recording some new songs for the record label. After Toki & Murderface are banned from making music with Dethklok, he and the remaining members of Dethklok manage to record 47 new songs (to Knubbler's delight) in a record amount of time as Murderface and Toki are not around to slow up the song writing process. However, Nathan, Pickles, & Skwisgaar come to realize it sounds too upbeat and is missing their usually brutality due the absence of Murderface & Toki (as their influence is part of Dethklok's song writing and without them things came together too easy). They (without Knubbler's input) decide to delete all 47 tracks. Season 4 After delays with getting the new Dethklok album finished, Crystal Mountain Records fired Dick and replaced him with Remeltindtdrinc|Abigail. This came as a surprise to Dethklok's because they thought he was awesome. Dick becomes desperate to get his old job back; however when he finally confronts Abigail she immediately re-hires him as the band's lead sound engineer, citing his excellent mixing and technical skills. Trivia *It has been stated that Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler is a parody of Phil Spector, the producer/murderer who was incredibly influential in the 1960s. *Many names in the series are jokes based on a word play or pun. Dick Knubblers is one of the more obvious being "Dick Nibbler". Alternatively, "knob" is a British slang for penis, making his first and last name both slang words for penises. Category:Characters Category:Allies of Dethklok Category:Dethklok Employees Category:Record Industry Category:Tribunal Spies Category:Crystal Mountain Records Category:Dethklok Fans Category:Cybernetically Enhanced People Category:Drug and Alcohol Abusers Category:Mordhaus Category:MurderTooth Records Category:Disabled characters Category:Heroes